Question: There is a unique polynomial $P(x)$ of degree $4$ with rational coefficients and leading coefficient $1$ which has $\sqrt{2}+\sqrt{5}$ as a root. What is $P(1)$?
Answer: We guess that $\sqrt{2} - \sqrt{5}$ is also a root of $P(x).$ In that case, $P(x)$ must be divisible by the polynomial \[(x-(\sqrt2+\sqrt5))(x-(\sqrt2-\sqrt5)) =  x^2 - 2x\sqrt{2} - 3.\]Now we see that if we multiply this polynomial by $ x^2 + 2x\sqrt{2} - 3,$ we get a polynomial with rational coefficients: \[( x^2 - 2x\sqrt{2} - 3)( x^2 + 2x\sqrt{2} - 3)=x^4-14x^2+9.\]Therefore, $P(x) = x^4-14x^2+9,$ and so $P(1)=1-14+9=\boxed{-4}.$